


Пять раз, когда Скотти и Ухура действовали как пара (и один раз, когда они ею стали)

by Anys



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Five And One, Stop being so cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, general cuteness, seriously, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anys/pseuds/Anys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5+1 флаффных историй о том, как Скотти и Ухура стали парой</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять раз, когда Скотти и Ухура действовали как пара (и один раз, когда они ею стали)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Five Times Scotty and Uhura Acted like a Couple (and the one time they finally became one)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/790089) by [sadspockpanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadspockpanda/pseuds/sadspockpanda). 



> Бета - чудесная TlokeNauake 
> 
> Переведено на 2-й лвл ЗФБ-2014 для команды WTF Star Trek Reboot

1

Скотти был уже на полпути к окончанию тестирования программы главного двигателя на наличие ошибок (в третий раз, и да, Кинсер считал), полностью поглощенный своим паддом, сравнивая расчеты и вполуха слушая шутливые отчеты инженеров, когда на его колени с глухим стуком опустился какой-то предмет.

— Кинсер, что я говорил тебе о том, как правильно держать инструменты?

Он посмотрел на свои колени, ожидая увидеть инструмент, запчасть или что-либо еще привычное для инженерного отсека, но вместо всего этого там лежала стопка технических журналов. И только тогда, подняв глаза, он заметил, кто стоит перед ним.

Ухура. В платье. Потребовалось напомнить себе несколько раз, что он джентльмен, в конце концов, хотя глаза так и норовили уделить особо пристальное внимание какой-либо из частей ее тела.

— Ты не Кинсер.

— Как всегда наблюдательны, мистер Скотт, — улыбнулась Ухура перед тем, как опуститься на пол рядом с ним, задев немного коленом. Было смешно, что он немного покраснел от этого случайного касания, но, к счастью, Ухура была занята тем, что листала какой-то из журналов, и, кажется, ничего не заметила.

— Я знаю, что ты не ходил в увольнительную, пока на корабле шел ремонт. Но я нашла для тебя кое-что интересное, когда была в книжном магазине.

И если до этого были какие-то сомнения в том, заметила Ухура или нет его румянец, то теперь ответ уж точно был положительным. Но то, что Ухура помнила о нем, даже находясь за пределами корабля, было невероятно мило. И к тому же принесла ему подарок.

— Спасибо тебе. Я… ценю это. Действительно ценю.

— Особенно тебе должно понравиться вот это, — Ухура достала верхний журнал из стопки, и пролистав примерно треть, указала на статью. — Кто-то написал статью о твоем уравнении трансварпового перемещения. Они назвали тебя, возможно, самым гениальным инженером века.

— Они должны быть осторожны, настолько подпитывая мое эго.

Ухура рассмеялась и протянула ему стопку журналов, вставая и одновременно пытаясь поправить свою униформу.

— В конце концов, это будет в первый раз. А теперь ты должен извинить меня, мне нужно принять душ перед сменой. После того, как я протанцевала почти весь день, мне определенно нужно освежиться.

Скотти кивнул, почти полностью погрузившись в статью о своем открытии. Он прочитал уже почти треть текста, когда Ухура, не оборачиваясь, произнесла:

— Ты должен воспользоваться увольнительной в следующий раз. Мы могли бы потанцевать вместе.

Скотти еще пару минут, после того, как закрылась дверь, простоял, тупо пялясь на нее, и его лицо покраснело, как помидор.

— Я и не думал, что вы настолько близки, — заметил Кинсер сверху, веселясь от вида шокированного Скотти.

— Мы… Нет, мы всего лишь друзья.

Незаметно от Скотти Кинсер закатил глаза.

_Люди._

2

— Можешь посветить немного левее? — спросил Скотти, едва показывая голову из-под коммуникационной консоли. Проблема была в коротком замыкании, которое, к сожалению, произошло на середине разговора с руководством Звездного Флота о новой планете класса М. К счастью, Монтгомери Скотт в это время находился на мостике и готов был всех спасти.

— Левее? — повторила Ухура недоверчивым тоном. Она была готова уже сама залезть под консоль, хотя Скотти и настаивал, что сможет решить проблему самостоятельно. — Не мог ты быть более точным, Скотти?

— Ты знаешь, немного в ту сторону! — он неопределенно помахал свободной рукой, держа несколько проводов в другой.

— О, ты имеешь в виду так? — просияла Ухура и посветила прямо инженеру в лицо, вынуждая его недовольно вскрикнуть.

— Ты можешь в это поверить, Хикару? Препираются прямо как старые супруги, — Чехов покачал головой, наблюдая за этими двумя со своего поста навигатора.

— Завидуешь? — не смог удержаться от усмешки Сулу.

— Ни капельки, — ответил Чехов, возвращаясь к прерванной работе и хихикая. — Может ты уже просто вылезешь оттуда, Скотти, и позволишь мне самой починить собственную консоль?! Я уж точно знаю, как это делается!

— Как и я, о чем говорил уже сотню раз, если только ты наконец перестанешь светить мне в лицо и направишь свет, куда надо!

3

Скотти ненавидел высаживаться на планеты, и тем самым находиться так далеко от своей малышки. Умом он понимал, что вряд ли с ней случится что-нибудь ужасное, пока он прозябает на поверхности, но настроение все равно было хуже некуда. Даже несмотря на то, что планета была удивительно красивой, а коренное население дружелюбным по отношению к своим новым друзьям из Федерации.

Блотсмиане (Скотти был безмерно благодарен мирозданию, за то, что Ухура тоже была в его группе, инопланетяне имели слишком много согласных в именах, чтобы кто-то мог с этим справиться без ее помощи) были выше среднего землянина: самый низкорослый из тех, которых Скотти видел, был около двух метров ростом, с длинным, узким телом, покрытым легкой красной чешуей. Правда, благодаря тому, что их лица также были вытянуты по сравнению с человеческими, их эмоции так же легко можно было разглядеть. И сейчас на них прямо читалось дружелюбие.

— А здесь у нас наиболее процветающий рынок в столице, — Ксенм (что с этой планетой и их непроизносимыми именами не так?) широким жестом указал на окружающую их местность. Продавцы предлагали покупателям буквально все: от свежей рыбы до произведений искусства и разнообразных орудий труда из металла. Орудия труда также имели непроизносимые технические названия, конечно же.

— Пожалуйста, чувствуйте себя абсолютно свободно. Можете выбирать все, что вам нравится, только дайте знать мне или моим помощникам об этом, и вещь тут же станет вашей. Всего лишь маленькие подарки для наших друзей из Федерации.

В сущности, это было все, что нужно было услышать группе перед тем, как радостно разбрестись по рынку. Скотти же решил держаться настороже, на всякий случай просматривая местность на наличие засад или чего-то подобного. Никогда нельзя точно предсказать, что может произойти в следующую минуту. И так как он беспокоился не только о себе, но и о безопасности остальных, ему приходилось следить за передвижениями всех членов группы. Честно-честно. Правда, то, почему чаще всего взгляд останавливался именно на лейтенанте Ухуре, кажется, находящейся в полной безопасности рядом с цветочным лотком, Скотти предпочитал не анализировать. Он наблюдал, как она по очереди просила показать цветок за цветком и, пытаясь запомнить их названия, осторожно вдыхала аромат и улыбалась торговцу.

— Ваша пара очень красива. Хотели бы вы, чтобы мы подарили ей букет от вашего имени? — спросил Ксенм, внезапно оказавшийся за спиной и наблюдавший за ним.

— М-моя пара? — Скотти аж подпрыгнул от неожиданности, чувствуя, как краснеет против своей воли от такой дерзости. — Я извиняюсь, но вы абсолютно неправы, посол. Если только, термин «пара» означает на вашей планете что-то другое.

— Приношу вам свои глубочайшие извинения, путешественник Скотт. Вы смотрели на нее взглядом, которым я обычно смотрю на своего партнера, что и ввело меня в заблуждение. Я ни в коем случае не хотел вас обидеть.

— Ничего страшного, — Скотти запнулся на мгновение, покачиваясь на каблуках, но все-таки после глубокого вздоха оглянулся на Ксенма. — Но не могли бы вы отправить ей букет самых красивых цветов? Хмм, может, пурпурно-розовых? Я думаю, они ей понравились.

— Как пожелаете, — Ксенм лишь понимающе улыбнулся прежде, чем направиться к палатке.

— Только… только не говорите ей, что они от меня!

4

Как-то незаметно у них появилась традиция вместе обедать, если, конечно же, Скотти за работой не забывал о такой мелочи, как своевременный прием пищи. Сегодня был как раз такой удачный день.

— И вот она выходит из-за холма, почти полностью покрытая толстым слоем грязи. Клянусь, у меня кровь застыла в жилах, и только это помешало мне убежать оттуда с небывалой скоростью, как какой-нибудь чертов гепард. Я был наказан на целую неделю, а отец прочитал мне целую тонну лекций, но я готов поставить на что угодно, что на моем месте он поступил бы также.

Руки Скотти наконец-то опустились на стол, хотя во время истории не останавливались практически ни на секунду. Его глаза также смеялись, когда он лукаво посмотрел на нее:

— И это была история о том, как грязевой монстр съел мою маму.

— Ну, это уж слишком, Скотти, — Ухура смеялась так сильно, что даже не могла продолжить говорить. Она пыталась прикрыть рот рукой, но Скотти быстро перегнувшись через стол, успел остановить ее. Он задержал ее руку в своей, все еще улыбаясь.

— У тебя прекрасный смех, дорогая. И улыбка, освещающая все вокруг как Солнце — Землю. Было бы преступлением скрывать ее.

Маккой, сидевший на несколько столов позади сладкой парочки, не сдержавшись, фыркнул, а затем посмотрел на невозмутимого Джима, составившего ему компанию за обедом:

— Неужели можно быть более очевидными?

— Мы все еще принимаем ставки на то, как долго они будут этого не замечать. Хочешь принять участие? — ответил Джим, ухмыляясь своему сварливому другу.

5

Первым, кого увидела Ухура, проснувшись в изоляторе, был Скотти, который крепко спал в ближайшем кресле. Сказать, что она была удивлена, значит, ничего не сказать. Бок тут же отозвался ноющей болью, стоило ей только попытаться подняться.

— Не думаю, что стоит делать это, Ухура, — приблизившись к кровати с паддом в руках, сказала сестра Чепел. — После падения у тебя сломаны два ребра. Мы подозревали так же сломанное запястье, но это был лишь вывих, и пока ты была без сознания мы его вправили.

— Как долго я?.. — Ухура никак не могла отвести взгляда от Скотти, и смесь боли и замешательства читалась на ее лице слишком явно.

— Около 28 часов, — Чепел отошла ненадолго к другим сестрам, чтобы отдать пару команд, но быстро вернулась к Ухуре, уже с гипоспреем в руках.

— Это всего лишь обезболивающее. Он немного снизит скорость реакции, но ты продолжишь оставаться в сознании.

Дождавшись едва заметного кивка, Чепел тут же воткнула гипо ей в руку, не обращая внимания на то, как Ухура вздрогнула. В отличие от капитана она была достаточно взрослой, чтобы стерпеть боль от гипоспрея, но ощущения от этого приятнее не становились. Постепенно под действием лекарств боль в ребрах начала стихать, что позволило ей рассмотреть Скотти более внимательно.

— Он был здесь все это время?

— Прибежал вслед за капитаном, прямо из транспортаторной, едва завершив ваш подъем. Нам пришлось выгнать его поесть что-нибудь, но он почти сразу же вернулся, — Кристин улыбалась, глядя на спящего инженера. — Я не думаю, что он когда-нибудь покидал инженерную на столь долгий срок. По крайней мере, без сильного принуждения со стороны командования.

Ухура же продолжала смотреть на мужчину, который был ей близким другом практически с начала миссии, заново открывая его для себя.

— Ты знаешь, он действительно переживал за тебя. Возможно, так же сильно, как он беспокоится о корабле, — произнесла Чапел, выходя из комнаты, чтобы позаботиться о других пациентах. — Если тебе что-то понадобиться, сразу же зови меня.

Будто почувствовав внимательный взгляд, через несколько минут начал просыпаться Скотти. Он попытался размять затекшее тело, насколько это было возможно в его положении, и лениво улыбнулся ей, сонно моргая глазами.

— Я вижу, ты проснулась. Как себя чувствуешь, милочка?

— Как всегда галантны, мистер Скотт, — она вернула улыбку, стараясь сидеть настолько прямо, насколько могла. — Всего лишь пара сломанных ребер. Ничего страшного. Однако я чувствовала бы себя намного лучше, если бы знала, что ты был рядом.

+1

— Ты думаешь, ей понравится? Я хорошо выгляжу? Что, если я скажу что-то неправильное? А что если она передумала? Я не могу это сделать. Я должен был остаться на своей малышке, я хотя бы знаю, как она работает.

Скотти был практически на грани нервного срыва, если не сказать больше. Казалось, что он обошел за это время турболифт по меньшей мере тысячу раз.

— Скотти. Успокойся, сделай глубокий вздох. Она полностью твоя. И, эй, какая девушка откажется от романтического ужина и небольшой прогулки со своим новым парнем? — Кирк мягко пихнул друга локтем, пытаясь легким поддразниванием остановить надвигающуюся паническую атаку. Правда, это не особенно помогало. Во всяком случае, лицо Скотти оставалось такого же багрового оттенка, и Джим уже начал немного волноваться о самочувствии своего главного инженера. Серьезно, это не может быть нормальным.

— Я всего лишь боюсь все испортить, капитан. Если она мне откажет, я не смогу принять этот удар. Только не от нее.

Скотти выглядел уже практически как сумасшедший. Джим пытался вспомнить, когда он сам в последний раз испытывал подобные эмоции, но вряд ли сравнение с недельными отношениями в старшей школе могло подбодрить Скотти.

— У тебя все получится. Главное, не забывай дышать. В этот самый момент двери лифта открылись, и Джим начал медленно подталкивать своего друга, подбадривающе похлопывая при этом по плечу.

— Я присмотрю за кораблем, а ты иди и покори ее, тигр.

Скотти уже повернулся, чтобы высказать еще один тревожащий его комментарий, но двери лифта, к счастью, уже закрылись. Он еще немного времени постоял, тупо глядя на дверь перед тем, как сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, как учил его капитан.

Это действительно сработало, но к сожалению ненадолго.

— О, вот ты где. Я уж было решила, что ты променял меня на корабль, — неслышно подошедшая сзади Ухура легко обняла его за талию.

— Как ты только могла такое подумать! — Скотт расслабился практически сразу, как только почувствовал ее присутствие. У него все получится, и они замечательно проведут время.

— Давай же, транспортатор ждет нас, — Ухура взяла его за руку и начала тянуть за собой, — наша комната давно готова, и я уже не могу дождаться, когда останусь с тобой наедине.

— Поверь мне, я чувствую то же самое.


End file.
